The Gordon Research Conference on Epigenetics is the premier venue for presenting new developments in one of the most exciting areas of the biological sciences today. Started in 1995 and now meeting for the seventh time, this conference has earned an international reputation for generating new research avenues as well as fostering progress in the more established areas of epigenetics. The conference has achieved this level of success by consistently providing a unique setting for bringing together a diverse group of scientists, and by cutting across boundaries of organism and methodology, to expand the frontiers of epigenetics research. In 2007 the conference will be co-chaired by mammalian biologist Anne Ferguson-Smith of University of Cambridge, and plant geneticist Steve Jacobsen at the University of California Los Angeles, both leaders in the field of epigenetics and long time participants of this conference. The study of epigenetics leads to an understanding of genome function. Epigenetic modifications such as methylation of the DNA and post-translational modification of core histones affect the organization and packaging of the chromosome, and hence gene expression. That these chromosomal marks are both dynamic and heritable leads to epigenetics being one of the most intriguing aspects of biology with a wide range of implications for development, disease, and natural variability. Epigenetic mechanisms are being elucidated through the study of a wide range of diverse organisms, and this conference prides itself on its inclusiveness of the full range of model systems. Given the importance of epigenetic gene regulation in mammalian processes such as X-chromosome inactivation, transposon control, and inappropriate silencing of tumor suppressor genes, as well as given the similarity of epigenetic gene regulation in different organisms, an understanding of epigenetic processes will shed light on a wide array of issues concerning human biology and disease. [unreadable] [unreadable] The conference has always placed a strong emphasis on the prominent participation of young investigators, as it is this group that so often defines the leading edge of research efforts. The organizers will strive to attract students and postdoctoral fellows to the field and promote the careers of students, postdoctoral fellows, and new principal investigators, by involving them in both the oral and poster presentations. They are also making a concerted effort to support women scientists and include participants of racial/ethnic backgrounds that are underrepresented in science. They will include underrepresented minorities during the selection of speakers and poster presenters from the submitted applications to the conference. This conference will be a worthwhile and cost-effective investment in the future of basic and applied research. Perhaps equally importantly, it will launch the careers of new scientists in this frontier area. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]